


you're delicious, so capricious

by innerlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Blind minor character, Can you tell I'm bad at tagging?, Crack Treated Seriously, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Greece, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Weddings and wedding preparations, Mentions of alcohol, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Organa/Solos are basically Poe's second family, Padme is an adorable grandma, Poe and Finn are engaged, Rey has to fake being Poe's fiance, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), crack and Pining ensues, mentions of blindness, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: Finn's grin was wide, a mischievous glint in his eyes, one she knew damn well was incapable of implying anything good, "We'll switch places when we land and once you're all settled and certain they are an okay bunch I'll come in and explain myself."The urge to laugh was strong but his eagerly waiting expression turned its sound into a croak as soon as it left her lips, "You can't be serious."𝐀𝐔 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐏𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐭.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	you're delicious, so capricious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is ridiculous and it's also my first reylo ao3 fic. Hope it's okay!
> 
> This is based off one of my favorite greek comedy series, so here's an AU literally no one asked for. Enjoy!

It had been less than ten minutes since the plane took off and Finn had already started fidgeting in his seat. 

Rey knew she had to get to talk his stress out or she'd be inclined to endure his anxious movements for the next _twelve_ hours. 

She took a deep breath, a faint frown forming at the unfamiliar smells and the stench of too much antiseptic in the air as she turned her head to face him. Unsurprisingly, he had already started chewing on the skin of his thumb, free arm thumping on the knee of his right leg that was bouncing. "Okay, please talk to me. You're clearly freaking out." 

Finn _finally_ stopped the chewing but regrettably not the bouncing. He nodded his head once, twice, _three_ times before he finally spoke, "You were right. I'm not ready to meet Poe's parents."

Normally, hearing those words would fill Rey with a feeling of utmost satisfaction but seeing her best friend in this state of distress slightly dampened their effect, "We've been over this, Poe loves you and you _both_ agreed you getting started on the wedding preparations would be best." 

The signal for easing their safety belts went on but as always Rey's remained secured in place. One could never be _too_ careful and this cross Atlantic flight was a bit beyond her comfort zone. 

Finn nodded again, "I know!". He took a deep breath and turned his body to face her, propping one knee on his seat, safety belt long forgotten, "But there are _so_ many people leaving in that house Rey, you have no idea." 

Her hesitation lasted only a minute as she braced herself for the inevitable _hour_ long conversation to come, "Why don't you tell me about them?" she asked, a slight yet _genuine_ smile on her lips, "Maybe you're more prepared than you think." 

Just as expected, the explanation took just a bit over an hour, containing more names than she could ever hope to memorise without meeting the people behind them. 

Apparently, he would be staying with Poe's best friend's family since they'd chosen their _mansion_ for holding the ceremony. And that included a whole deal _more_ than just himself and his parents. In reality, they were _the whole package._ Drunk uncle and all. 

They were a various bunch too. Parents, a mated alpha and omega pair, another omega, two betas and _two_ other alphas all living in the same house. Even without being the one forced to stay with them a feeling of unease weighed against her chest. 

Being an omega usually meant she had to spend a _fair_ amount of her paycheck for the best blockers available but at least they guaranteed a relatively scent free mundane reality. All while also preventing the _days_ of scorching heat and unrelenting thirst her designation had been _cursed_ with for centuries. 

Finn, on the other hand, may have it easier heat wise, being a beta and all but had recently started getting antsy whenever his _alpha_ wasn't around. _Especially,_ when he was in close proximity to an unmatted alpha. Living with not _one,_ but _tw_ o, did sound difficult to manage. 

She tried to descale the situation before Finn could start bouncing his leg again, "Okay, the parents don't sound so bad." that earned her a slight hum of what she hoped was agreement and another nod, "I'm sure as long as you stay out of everyone's way and just focus on the wedding planning, things will be fine." 

_That_ made him smile at least, a wide grin that took over his whole face whenever the wedding was mentioned, "I suppose." he shrugged his shoulder lightly in an attempt to appear calm but with little to no success. "Enough about me, tell me about _your_ thing." he propped his arm against the top of his seat, leaning his head against it, "So I don't have to think about living with _seven_ strangers." 

Rey laughed lightly at his antics, but welcomed the change in subject, "Well, as you know, I'll be staying with my new roommate, Rose." she turned on her seat as much as the safety belt would allow, arm resting on the point when their seats connected, "We have a whole month ahead of us before we can get started on our boutique and she has all these plans about showing me around and visiting all the sights and tourist spots." she explained for the umpteenth time, a wide smile forming on her face, "And, of course, _the_ best nightlife Athens has to offer." 

Finn grunted at her words, making absolutely no effort to hide the fact that he'd much rather be going with her instead of his _fiancé's_ basically second family, "That sounds so much better, please take me with you." 

"It will be just fine." she offered in what she hoped sounded reassuring, "You'll be staying in a _mansion,_ after all." 

Her efforts were met with merely a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, right. Or maybe the uncle will stab me in my sleep for taking a sip of his favorite whisky or _even better,_ his _shredded_ kind of _brother_ will suffocate me for ruining his yoga mat." his words were getting rumpled, voice high, "Poe mentioned that I do cross fit sometimes and now I'm supposed to work out with him?" a deep breath, "He's built like a _refrigerator_ Rey, how am I supposed to keep up with that?" 

Rey stared in confusion, trying to figure out the best way to keep him from spiraling any further. 

Thankfully, that was the moment a nice lady with food and drink options came up to them, asking if they needed anything, saving Rey the pain of rubbing her _far more alluring_ plans to her best friend's face any further. 

Finn ordered a glass of wine while she stocked up on as much nuts and dried pieces of fruit she could get away with. Before she had even managed to get the lid of the _laughable_ small package of peanuts, he had already downed his glass and was asking for a second one. 

The rest of the flight went smoothly, after downing _five_ glasses of rose wine, Finn had fallen blissfully asleep, mouth slightly open against the seat pillow, leaving Rey to stare from the window beside her at the marvelous view of what seemed to be an endless sea of dark blue, faint clouds scattered across the night sky. 

Sleep claimed her soon after but the morning came at a rate that seemed to be relentlessly fast. 

Rey rolled her head slowly, trying to ease the pain already forming at the back of her neck. Her shoulders felt stiff and a sharp pain went up her back. She kept her eyes closed while trying to stretch through the discomfort as much as the limited space of her seat and belt would allow. 

When she opened her eyes, she jumped at the sight of Finn staring intensely right at her, the sudden movements making her backache worse, "Frick on a stick." she held a palm against her chest in surprise, "How long have you been staring at me?" 

Finn, who seemed unbothered by her reaction, started talking at a rate faster than she could comprehend having just woken up, "I've figured it out! I found the _perfect_ solution to all our problems." 

His chipper voice and excited attitude were a vast improvement from his mood at the beginning of their flight, yet his words seemed to be making no sense as she rubbed the inside of her palms against her eyes in an attempt to catch up, "What are you even talking about?" 

His grin was wide, a mischievous glint in his eyes, one she knew damn well was incapable of implying anything good, "We'll switch places when we land and once you're all settled and certain they are an okay bunch I'll come in and explain myself." 

The urge to laugh was strong but his _eagerly waiting_ expression turned its sound into a croak as soon as it left her lips, "You can't be serious." 

He started nodding intensely again, "Hear me out, you'll act like the fiance they've been expecting and once they adore you, which they totally will, you introduce me and we explain everything together. How does that sound?" 

Absolutely _horrible. Preposterous, mad_ even. "There's no way I'm doing that." she shook her head, "It wouldn't work anyway. You seem to forget they're expecting a _guy_ and I'm very much _not_ one." 

His grin remained wide while her brain struggled to come up with the best way to talk him out of the _worst_ idea possible. "Poe specifically only referred to me as his fiance, they have never seen or talked to me." the confidence in his voice terrifying against Rey's ears, "I'm telling you it's going to work!" 

There was no way he was actually considering this, hell, advocating for it. He kept looking at her expectantly till she decided to end this whole charade once and for all, "Finn, listen to me." she met his eyes in a desperate attempt to get her point across, "I said no. I'm not going to take your place. That's ridiculous." 

"Fine, fine." he raised his hands in a nonchalant motion, "Just thought I'd ask." 

"Well, now you have your answer." 

"Okay." 

Rey stewed in shock for a little while longer, still unable to comprehend the lengths he was willing to go to in order to avoid staying at that house. 

After a few more minutes passed, and since she was positive she had managed to convince him, they spent the rest of the flight watching _One hundred_ and _One_ _Dalmatians_ on the little screen on the back of the seat in front of Finn. 

"I hope at least their dog is nice." Finn sighed as they watched Pongo running back to Perditta. 

She nodded, eyes glued on the screen, "I'm sure it's going to be adorable." 

Not long after the movie ended the pilot informed them they were finally close to landing. Finn secured his safety belt in place while Rey double checked hers.

She could almost taste it, all those delicious dishes Rose had promised to make, pies stuffed with all sorts of things accompanied by, what could only be presumed to be, divine _feta_ cheese with sesame seeds and honey. 

Only a couple of hours away, counting the inevitable lag at luggage claim and the ride to Rose's and soon to be _her_ place. 

"Oh, that one's mine too!" Finn grabbed _another_ suitcase from the baggage carousel in front of them while Rey held tight to her backpack, eyes searching for her trusty duffel bag. That bag had held through every single trip she had ever taken and fit her things _just fine,_ maybe while being impossible to carry but that was beside the point. 

"How many things did you bring?" 

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he set the third suitcase down on his trolley, "I didn't know what the weather was going to be like." 

She huffed in disbelief, "It's _Greece,_ in _May._ Worst case scenario it rains a couple of times. At least that's what Rose said." 

His suitcases were neatly settled on the trolley while Rey still waited, "I like to be prepared, sue me." 

Being much too tired and hungry she settled to offering merely a roll of her eyes as a response as she finally spotted her bag and reached across the platform to grab it, "About time." she muttered moving to place it on his trolley. 

Although Finn immediately drew the trolley back, "No, no. Get your own. You're the one who doesn't want to meet the _Adams family."_

"You're ridiculous." she sighed and with a look around had her suspicions confirmed, "There's too many people here, no chance I'm going to find another one." 

Finn shrugged again, fingers wrapped tight around the handle, "You'll find one, you're good at scavenging." 

"Fine.", she groaned, settling her duffle bag down with _immense_ effort. She definitely needed a trolley if she hoped to get that into a cab. 

When she had finally, _finally_ found one, the area was almost empty. She made her way back to Finn but the triumphant smile on her face fell once she noticed he was nowhere to be found. 

The bag was just where she had left it, tags and all, but Finn and his baggage had vanished. Her thoughts ran as she struggled to remain calm, maybe he'd gone to the bathroom she reasoned. _But why did he take his bags with him?_ Couldn't he have waited for her? Unless-

"Oh, no, no, no." she muttered to herself, unable to believe this was happening. He _wouldn't,_ he _couldn't have,_ he should be around there somewhere maybe even looking for her. 

Except the more time passed by the more certain she was that he had fled, leaving her _alone,_ presumably in hopes of her going along with his _demented_ plan. 

This was _fine._ She'd go her way, make herself as small as possible, go through the waiting area and head to Rose's just as planned. Finn would have to solve his own mess for leaving that family waiting. 

Or so that was what she kept telling herself as she pushed the small trolley forward and made her way into the waiting area. The space almost void of people waiting for their loved ones, except _one_ group of three _loud_ people. 

But that wasn't her problem at all, she would just stroll past them as if she had no idea who they were, _which she mostly didn't,_ and had no idea who they were waiting for. 

It was a solid plan, a _good_ plan even. In fact, she had just _finally_ passed them when one of them called out to her. "Excuse me, Miss?" 

_Act normal. Pretend you have no idea what's going on._

She slowly turned and was met with a kind faced man, a pleasant slight alpha scent of jasmine and pinewood surrounding him, must he be _the father?_ "Yes?" her voice sounded weird to her ears, shoulders rolled in defensively. _Let's get this over with._

"Were you on the flight coming from New York?", a nod of her head, "Is there anyone else left in baggage claim?"

"No, I don't think so.", she hesitantly says, fingers tightening around the handle. 

"Are you.." hesitation clear in his voice yet he keeps going, "Are you Poe's fiance?" 

Say _no. Say no. Don't drag yourself into this, "_ Yes _._ " she hears herself say. 

The smile that washes over the man's face is bright and reaches the corners of his eyes as he turns to signal the other two over. "I told you it was her!" 

A kindhearted woman rushed to his side, another man following at a _much_ slower pace behind her. At any other moment Rey would have smiled at the picture they painted, such a tiny woman trying to drag _a giant_ along with her, in this particular moment though she felt frozen in place as she was enveloped in a warm hug by the _mother?_

"Thank goodness we found you!" the woman smiled warmly, holding on to her arms as Rey _finally_ let go of the handle. "Poe wouldn't tell us anything! Not even your name!" 

"I'm Rey." her voice sounding as if it was coming from somewhere far away but the initial shock wasn't the reason to blame. There was an enticing blend of amber and lemongrass surrounding her, an alluring scent of an _alpha_ who smelled _irresistibly good_. 

Her knees felt weak as she found its source when the _widest_ _man_ she'd laid eyes upon came closer. 

This wasn't supposed to happen, well none of this was but especially _this part._ She paid _good_ money to ensure she wouldn't be distracted by the people around her, regardless of their designation. He must be one of those jackasses who wear pheromone induced cologne or something of the sort. 

"Rey, that's a wonderful name. I'm Leia." the woman, _Leia_ went on to explain how happy they were to finally meet her and how tired she must be. 

_That scent_ came closer and she couldn't help but follow his movements with her eyes as he picked up her duffle bag with seemingly no effort as if she hadn't stuffed all her belongings in there. 

"I could have gotten that." she huffed in annoyance, damn alpha probably thinking omegas like her were helpless. She _had_ brought it this far after all. 

The man in question simply raised his eyebrows in disbelief and started walking towards the exit. 

"Nonsense." Leia stroked away the hair clinging to her face with a look of what could only be called, pure adoration. "Ben will carry your stuff.", she glanced down to the now empty trolley, "Is that all?"

"Yes, I try to travel light.", fingers toyed with the wide straps of the backpack plastered on her back. 

Leia's face morphed in confusion as her husband, who had yet to introduce himself, chuckled, "Don't mind my wife. That's a completely foreign concept to her." 

"Oh, hush." Leia's tone was scolding but held no real malice behind it, "Let's get going, you must be starving." 

They made their way to the exit, where _Ben_ was waiting, clearly impatient, bag firmly in his hold as he held the door open for them. 

She moved quickly, avoiding making any unnecessary contact and soon enough she was sitting in the back seat of their volkswagen, side window all the way open as a safety measure against that _heavenly_ scent, listening to Leia list all the activities she had planned for them in preparation for the wedding. 

This was a _big_ mistake, this entire mess she had found herself into. She would find a way to resolve this, or at the very least a way out. There _had_ to be a way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh.
> 
> She's definitely going to come clean as soon as they get to the house. Deeefinitely.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
